Don't Forget Me
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Apa kau tidak mengingatku?/ Sasuke? Sasuke siapa? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Siapa dia?/ Sakura terusik dengan kehadiran laki-laki tak dikenalnya, yang akhirnya membuka masa lalunya yang terlupakan.
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi, apa keluhan Anda?" perempuan muda berambut merah muda itu menatap lurus pada laki-laki muda yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Laki-laki muda itu tidak segera menjawab pertanyannya. Tubuhnya kelihatan menegang di atas kursi yang dia duduki sekarang. Kedua mata hitam onyx-nya tidak menatap perempuan itu secara langsung. Dia hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku ... tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku," jawabnya kemudian, dengan suara lirih.

Perempuan muda itu mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Lalu apa yang membawa Anda kemari?" tanyanya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari laki-laki di depannya itu dan tampak sibuk mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki muda itu kembali bergerak pelan dengan sikap kaku. Kedua matanya menatap perempuan berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Perempuan itu tampak bingung dengan tatapan yang diberikan laki-laki itu padanya. Kedua matanya tampak kosong dan untuk beberapa saat, laki-laki itu hanya terdiam dengan sikap diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tuan ...?" perempuan itu memanggil kliennya dengan hati-hati. Pasalnya, sejak masuk ke dalam kantornya beberapa saat yang lalu, laki-laki itu belum mengatakan namanya.

Dan seolah seperti terkena kejutan listrik, tubuh laki-laki itu tiba-tiba melonjak ke belakang. Tidak membuat tubuhnya sampai jatuh, tapi berhasil membuat perempuan muda itu ikut terkejut.

Laki-laki itu kembali bergerak dan sekarang dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Dia bahkan merubah posisi duduknya, dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya serta menaruh salah satu tangannya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Kedua mata hitam onyx-nya kembali menatap perempuan muda di depannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mata itu memancarkan sesuatu yang membuat perempuan itu bergidik.

Sebuah seringaian tipis tampak di wajah laki-laki itu. Sikapnya kali ini berbeda dari sikapnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maaf merepotkan Anda. Dia memang selalu seperti itu," ujar laki-laki itu dengan nada santai.

Dan itu membuat dahi perempuan itu semakin berkerut kebingungan.

"Dia?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki itu mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai.

"Yah. Dia. Kepribadian alter-ku," sahut laki-laki itu.

Kedua mata perempuan itu membelalak lebar. Kepribadian alter? Jangan-jangan laki-laki ini ...?

"Aku rasa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami, Nona," kata laki-laki itu lagi.

Perempuan itu tidak segera menyahut.

"Well, dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan namanya, sih. Tapi orang-orang selalu menyebut kami dengan nama yang sama. Perkenalkan, namaku... Sasuke Uchiha. Dan dia, atau kami–terserah bagaimana kau memanggilnya –butuh bantuanmu."

Laki-laki itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar seraya menatap perempuan di depannya dengan tatapan tajam yang menggoda.

Sakura Haruno, perempuan muda itu, tidak menyahut untuk beberapa saat dan hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**M (for languange and contents)**

**Typo.**

**OOC.**

**Dan beberapa hal lain yang tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia adalah seorang seorang gadis muda yang berhasil mendapatkan gelar sebagai psikiater pada usianya yang menginjak 30 tahun. Usia yang sangat jarang bagi orang-orang seumurannya untuk memperoleh predikat itu. Paling tidak, untuk mendapatkan gelar psikiater harus menempuh beberapa tahun yang cukup menyulitkan. Tapi bagi Sakura Haruno, gelar itu dapat mudah diraihnya setelah dia lulus dari universitasnya dengan nilai cum laude sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan studinya di bidang psikiatris profesi dan akhirnya lulus lagi dengan nilai yang (lagi-lagi) sempurna. Dan karena prestasi akademiknya yang luar biasa itu, tidak heran kalau dia sudah bisa membuka praktek psikiatris pada usia semuda ini.

Sakura adalah seorang gadis muda yang memiliki perawakan mendekati sempurna. Wajah cantik yang dibingkai dengan rambut merah muda sebahu membuat banyak laki-laki tertarik padanya. Kedua matanya lebar dan memiliki iris hijau emerald yang membuatnya tampak seperti boneka. Kulitnya putih porselen tanpa cela. Hanya satu kekurangannya, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan ukuran dadanya yang rata. Bagi beberapa orang mungkin hal itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah karena Sakura sudah cukup menarik dengan mengesampingkan ukuran dadanya. Tapi terkadang hal itu membuat Sakura merasa minder.

Pulang larut malam dalam keadaan lelah adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Sakura sangat mencintai pekerjaannya dan meluangkan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang-orang padanya yang masih bertahan untuk melajang pada umur seperti ini. Di saat beberapa teman seumurannya sudah memiliki suami dan anak, Sakura masih memikirkan karir dan pekerjaannya. Bagi Sakura, pekerjaannya adalah segalanya dibanding apapun. Dia juga harus susah payah menulikan telinganya saat kedua orangtuanya terus mendesaknya untuk segera menikah karena mereka ingin segera menimang cucu dari anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya.

Seperti yang mereka lakukan pagi ini. Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana masa depannya dan apakah dia akhirnya akan menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya atau yang dipilih orangtuanya. Yang terpenting sekarang, semua pekerjannya beres dan dia bisa menikmati hidupnya yang menyenangkan ini.

Sakura memasukkan berkas terakhirnya ke dalam sebuah map sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya lagi ke dalam sebuah laci yang terletak dekat dengan meja kerjanya. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

Jam prakteknya sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Tapi dia masih harus tinggal untuk melengkapi data kliennya hari ini. Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruang kerjanya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Asistennya sudah pamit beberapa menit yang lalu dan Sakura mengijinkannya. Tentu saja. Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti bos otoriter yang selalu memaksa bawahannya untuk bekerja lembur. Selama dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, dia akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Lagipula dia tidak pernah menganggap asistennya sebagai bawahannya. Mereka adalah rekan kerjanya.

Sakura akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya setelah membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

Dia mengunci semua laci dan mejanya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kantornya dan memastikan kalau semua dalam kondisi aman untuk ditinggalkan.

Kakinya melenggang pelan menuju halaman depan kantornya yang tidak terlalu besar. Kantornya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen yang dia sewa jadi Sakura selalu pulang pergi dengan berjalan kaki.

Saat kakinya melangkah menuju apartemennya dan melewati jalanan yang ramai, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Dia melihat beberapa pemuda pemudi tampak berjalan hilir mudik di sekitarnya. Dia melihat beberapa pasangan lawan jenis dan sejenis yang lewat sambil saling bergandengan tangan tanpa malu-malu. Sakura berusaha untuk mengabaikan mereka. Beberapa penjual kaki lima masih tampak berjualan di beberapa sudut jalan itu.

Saat langkahnya semakin mendekati apartemennya, dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ini adalah akhir pekan dan besok adalah hari libur. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Saking seriusnya bekerja, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau besok adalah hari libur.

'Aku benar-benar butuh liburan, aku rasa,' batinnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dia akan menghubungi Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya yang kini tinggal di Okinawa. Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak di sekolah dasar dan mereka masih berhubungan dekat sampai sekarang. Bahkan setelah Ino menikah dan memiliki seorang anak, Sakura selalu menghubunginya. Baginya, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi sahabat seperti Ino.

Sakura akan memencet nomor Ino dan menelponnya, saat kedua matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah meringkuk di dekat pintu masuk apartemennya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya untuk mengamati sosok itu dengan lebih jelas.

Saat langkahnya sudah semakin mendekati sosok itu, matanya membelalak lebar. Seorang anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar lima tahun, tampak meringkuk di dekat pintu masuk apartemennya. Anak perempuan itu tampak ketakutan dan menggigil. Walaupun dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun, tampak sekali kalau dia sedang ketakutan.

"Halo?" sapa Sakura dengan nada ramah, seraya berjalan mendekati anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu langsung mendongak ke arah Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan curiga sekaligus takut saat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya.

Sakura menatap anak itu dengan tatapan iba. Dia langsung berjongkok di depan anak itu.

Anak perempuan itu tampak tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya seperti ini. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

Anak perempuan itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata hitam kelam dari balik kacamata berbingkainya. Rambut hitam pendeknya tampak sedikit berantakan. Dan kaos yang dipakainya tampak sedikit kotor.

"Kau terluka, anak manis," kata Sakura seraya menunjuk luka yang mengering di lutut anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu ikut menatap lukanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini sendirian? Apa kau tersesat? Di mana orangtuamu?" tanya Sakura, dengan nada ramah. Dia sudah terbiasa berhubungan dengan anak-anak. Membangun atmosfer yang baik dengan anak-anak yang ketakutan seperti ini adalah ahlinya.

"Aku ... Mama meninggalkanku," jawab anak itu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa Mama-mu bisa meninggalkanmu di sini? Jahat sekali. Ayo, ikut aku ke dalam. Akan aku obati lukamu dulu. Mm, lebih baik jangan panggil aku Bibi. Bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku nee-chan? Sakura-neechan?" kata Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak itu.

Anak itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu.

"Tapi aku harus pulang. Papa pasti akan mencariku," kata anak itu.

"Di mana rumahmu? Akan aku antarkan. Tapi setelah aku mengobati lukamu," kata Sakura.

"Konoha," jawab anak itu.

"Konoha? Jauh sekali. Bagaimana bisa Mama-mu tidak sadar sudah meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian?" tanya Sakura heran.

Anak itu tidak segera menjawab.

"Karena ... Karena aku membuatnya marah besar," jawab anak itu dengan nada mencicit.

Sakura menarik napas dan menghelanya masygul.

'Hm, apapun alasannya, meninggalkan anak sendiri di tempat sejauh ini adalah tindakan yang jahat kan? Ibu macam apa dia?' batinnya kesal.

"Baiklah! Malam ini tidurlah di apartemenku dulu. Besok pagi-pagi aku akan mengantarmu dan akan aku pastikan Papa-mu tidak akan memarahimu. Ayo! Aku memasak sup kerang yang enak, lho," kata Sakura. Dia tersenyum lebar pada anak perempuan itu dengan wajah riang seperti biasanya.

Anak perempuan itu berdiri dengan sikap tertatih.

"Kau kesulitan berjalan, ya?" tanya Sakura. Dia lalu berbalik dan memunggungi anak itu. "Ayo, naik ke punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke apartemen," katanya kemudian.

Sakura merasakan kaki-kaki kecil anak itu mulai merangkak ke punggungnya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Sakura menggendong anak itu dengan sigap.

"Wah, kau berat sekali ternyata. Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura. Dia merasa kedua lengan kecil anak itu mengelilingi lehernya dengan erat.

"Sarada," jawab anak itu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran.

'Sarada? Nama yang aneh,' pikirnya.

"Neechan ... Kalau saja aku mempunyai Mama yang baik sepertimu," suara kecil anak itu berkata pelan tepat di belakang telinga Sakura.

"Mama-mu pasti juga orang yang baik kan?" sahut Sakura. Meskipun dalam hati dia tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Meninggalkan anak sendirian di tempat yang jauh selarut ini, bukan tindakan yang mencerminkan predikat "Mama yang baik".

"Dia cantik. Tapi tidak baik. Dia selalu memarahiku," ujar Sarada.

Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Mungkin dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang sedang tidak baik. Makanya, jadilah anak yang baik untuknya. Kau pasti tidak akan dimarahi lagi," kata Sakura dengan nada bijak. Dia seolah seperti sedang menasehati dirinya sendiri. Dia teringat kalau hubungannya dengan ibunya sendiri tidak terlalu baik.

Tidak terlalu baik dalam hal berpendapat. Dia selalu mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda dengan ibunya dan itu kadang membuat mereka bertengkar karena hal itu.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Kau bisa beristirahat di tempatku malam ini," kata Sakura seraya membuka pintu apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran distrik Konoha. Rumah-rumah di jalan itu berderet rapi dan memiliki bentuk yang hampir sama. Rumah yang ada di depannya sekarang memiliki bentuk yang hampir sama dengan beberapa rumah di dekatnya. Yang membedakannya, ada sebuah ayunan di halaman depannya. Dan kandang anjing yang kosong di salah satu sisi halaman.

Sarada segera berlari menuju pintu depan rumah itu setelah Sakura membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Hati-hati. Kakimu masih sakit kan?" seru Sakura begitu melihat Sarada hampir jatuh karena tersandung batu kerikil di halaman rumahnya. Sarada langsung berhenti berlari dan menunggu Sakura.

"Nee-chan, bagaimana kalau Papa marah?" tanya Sarada dengan sikap ragu-ragu. Ketakutan tampak jelas di wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau peluk dan cium dia. Katakan padanya kalau kau tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum pada anak itu.

Sarada mengangguk. Sakura menggandeng lengan kecilnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah itu.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama dan beberapa ketukan keras di pintu, sebelum akhirnya pintu kayu itu mengayun terbuka.

Seorang perempuan muda berambut pirang pucat panjang yang digelung ke atas dengan asal muncul di depan pintu. Wajahnya masih tampak sangat mengantuk, dia bahkan tidak segan-segan menguap lebar di depan Sakura. Pakaian tidurnya masih terlihat berantakan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Saya kemari untuk mengantar anak ini," jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu menunduk dan melihat anak perempuan yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat Sarada berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura erat-erat.

"Kau! Ke mana saja kau semalaman? Aku mencarimu, kau tahu? Gara-gara kau, Papa-mu marah-marah padaku semalaman!" perempuan itu mendesis marah ke arah Sarada. Dan itu membuat Sarada langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sakura dengan wajah takut.

"Siapa, Shion?"

Sebuah suara berat milik seorang laki-laki terdengar di belakang perempuan berambut pirang itu. Wajah perempuan yang dipanggil Shion itu tiba-tiba melunak.

"Sarada sayang. Ke mana saja kau semalam? Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu sampai tidak bisa tidur," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Sarada. Tapi anak perempuan itu semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura dan menghindari uluran tangan Shion.

"Sarada-chan?"

Suara laki-laki itu terdengar kaget. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sosok lain di belakang perempuan berambut pirang itu. Seorang laki-laki muda berpenampilan rapi berdiri di sana. Rambut hitam ravennya yang sewarna dengan Sarada, kedua mata hitam kelam yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam itu, benar-benar mirip dengan gadis kecil itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura hanya menatap laki-laki di depannya itu dengan tatapan kagum. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan.

"Sakura?"

EH?!

Tidak menduga kalau kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan laki-laki itu adalah memanggil namanya dengan nada terkejut yang luar biasa, Sakura balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Shion langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak terima.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau ... mengenalku?" Sakura tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang harus diucapkan selain kata-kata itu. Dan dia merasa sangat bodoh karena dia hanya mengulang pertanyaan Shion.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" laki-laki itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan seksama.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Laki-laki di depannya itu tampak semakin kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sakura baru saja. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Sarada yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Sakura. Ketakutan di wajah anak itu sudah menghilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan heran melihat reaksi ayahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Sakura kembali tidak segera menjawab.

Dia hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bingung dan ragu.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya? Bukankah aku tidak mengenalnya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya?' batinnya panik dan kalut.

"Siapa kau?" hanya kalimat itu yang kemudian terucap dari bibirnya.

Laki-laki itu masih kelihatan bingung melihat reaksi Sakura. Tapi dia lalu menarik panjang dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Kau ingat nama itu?" tanya laki-laki itu kemudian.

Sakura menatap laki-laki di depannya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Dia pernah mendengar nama itu.

Di suatu tempat.

Tapi dia tidak mengingatnya.

'Ya, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?'

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hehe. Maaf yang udah nunggu fic lain. Ini malah bikin fic baru. Tapi tenang. Ini cuma twoshoot kok. Chapter depan paling udah selesai. Fic lain ditunggu, yes?**

**Btw, siapa yg udah liat The Last? Film-nya co cuiiiiiit banget ya? **

**Trus kemarin aku dpt link Girl's Therapist yang ngisi suara Sugiyama Noriyaki. Itu bener2, deh -_-**

**Bikin mbayangin kalau SasuSaku dibuat versi ecchi pasti seru banget. Hahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha seminggu yang lalu, Sakura terus memikirkannya. Bukan karena dia terpesona dengan wajah tampan laki-laki itu. Oke, dia memang tidak menampik kalau laki-laki itu sangat tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi poin utamanya. Nama laki-laki itu seperti pernah dia dengar. Tapi dia tidak mengingatnya. Dan itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Sakura.

Dia melihat semua berkas klien yang pernah dia tangani, tapi dia tidak menemukan nama laki-laki itu di sana. Sakura bahkan mencoba mencari namanya di mesin pencarian di internet, tapi yang dia dapat hanya beberapa laki-laki bermarga Uchiha yang sama tapi tidak ada nama Sasuke di sana.

Akhirnya pagi ini Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan laki-laki itu dan mulai kembali serius dengan pekerjaannya. Lagipula, laki-laki itu sudah beristri. Memikirkan suami orang benar-benar bukan gayanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku mengetuk pintu berkali-kali?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di dekatnya. Sakura yang sedang membuka lembaran berkasnya dengan setengah melamun langsung terkejut karena suara itu.

Dia mendongak dari lembaran berkasnya dan melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

Seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut merah panjang menatapnya dengan tatapan galak dari balik kacamata berbingkainya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Karin," kata Sakura setengah kesal.

"Padahal aku tidak berteriak-teriak. Kau sedang tidak ada klien hari ini?" tanya perempuan muda yang dipanggil Karin tadi seraya duduk di atas kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Sakura.

"Kau beruntung aku sedang tidak ada klien hari ini dan kau bisa bertemu denganku sesukamu," jawab Sakura dengan nada setengah bercanda.

Karin mendecih pelan.

"Dan, apa yang membawa seorang reporter televisi sepertimu tiba-tiba mampir ke kantorku malam ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Karin tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya melenguh pelan. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih pada sofa panjang tak jauh dari Sakura duduk sekarang. Dengan sekali gerakan dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa itu. Menjadi teman dekatnya sejak di sekolah menengah, membuat Sakura segera menyadari ada yang terjadi pada perempuan itu. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus tentunya. Wajah Karin tampak murung dan ada sedikit kekesalan yang tampak di matanya.

"Ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sakura.

Karin mendesah pelan dan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan maklum.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki itu," kata Karin, kali ini dengan nada kesal.

"Baiklah, biaya konseling satu jamnya akan aku potong karena kau adalah teman dekatku," kata Sakura kemudian.

Karin balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Kau duduk di tempat terapi klienku," ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk sofa yang ditiduri Karin saat ini.

"Yang benar saja, Sakura," kata Karin kesal, tapi tidak beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Ya, ampun. Kau bahkan memanggil kakak sepupumu sendiri dengan panggilan 'laki-laki itu'?" Karin kini menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Aku sudah memanggilnya begitu sejak aku kecil. Jadi, apa masalahmu dengannya?" tanya Sakura seraya merapikan berkas-berkasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa kelemahannya? Aku tahu dia adalah kepala divisi tempatku bekerja. Tapi itu tidak bisa membuatnya hampir selalu menyalahkan dalam semua pekerjaanku kan? Aku selalu terlihat orang bodoh di depan banyak orang karena dia selalu menyalahkanku. Semua pekerjaanku selalu salah di matanya," ujar Karin panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti situasi yang terjadi pada Karin.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang kau lakukan sampai membuatnya marah?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak marah. Dia hanya terlihat mengabaikanku," jawab Karin.

"Terlihat mengabaikan? Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada kau dibentak-bentak di depan umum?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut.

"Y-ya... Aku lebih suka dia memarahiku daripada dia mengabaikanku," suara Karin memelan.

"Oke, aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu dan laki-laki itu. Jadi, kau ingin aku bicara padanya atau apa?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Dia tidak terlalu suka basa-basi. Menurutnya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau jangan berpikiran kalauaku datang ke sini untuk memintamu bicara padanya karena kau sepupunya. Aku hanya.. ingin bicara padamu dan bertemu denganmu," kata Karin dengan nada canggung.

Sakura menghela napas.

"Kau tidak perlu secanggung itu padaku. Lagipula, selain Ino, kau juga adalah teman dekatku kan? Omong-omong, kau tidak meliput hari ini?" Sakura menatap wanita berambut merah itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Karin membuang napas keras-keras.

"Hari ini aku libur dan dua hari lagi ada tugas wawancara dengan seorang pengusaha muda yang sedang naik daun beberapa waktu terakhir ini," jelasnya dengan nada malas.

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Kau tidak mau tahu," kata Karin kemudian.

Sakura kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dan kenapa aku tidak mau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Karena dia adalah seorang Uch–dia berasal dari keluarga yang sombong sekali," jawab Karin kemudian. Entah kenapa dia jadi bersikap salah tingkah sendiri.

Dan perubahan perilakunya itu jelas tidak luput dari penglihatan Sakura yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu," kata Sakura dengan nada tajam.

"Yeah, tentang seorang pengusaha muda yang berasal dari keluarga angkuh," jawab Karin kemudian. Dia sudah menemukan ketenangannya lagi dan mulai bicara dengan sikap enggan seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau hampir menyebutkan nama tadi," kata Sakura.

"Oh, ya?" Karin balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Lalu dia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang di atas meja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam laci meja kerjanya sebelum akhirnya menguncinya.

"Mau kutemani minum?" tawarnya pada Karin, seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Karin menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau memang selalu tahu apa yang ada di benakku, Sakura. Tidak rugi aku memiliki teman seorang psikiater sepertimu," katanya seraya beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri dengan antusias.

"Tapi kali ini kau yang mentraktirku. Aku hanya menemanimu minum," kata Sakura seraya menyampirkan tali tasnya ke bahunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kukira kau sudah berubah jadi ibu peri baik hati yang suka menolong tanpa pamrih," keluh Karin.

Sakura tidak menoleh ke belakang. Tapi dia terkikik geli tanpa suara saat mendegar Karin mengatakan hal itu dengan nada setengah menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura seharusnya tahu resiko mengajak Karin minum saat suasana hati gadis itu sedang buruk. Dia sudah mengenal gadis itu selama bertahun-tahun dan seharusnya tahu apa akibatnya kalau Karin pergi minum dalam kondisi seperti ini. Walau awalnya Sakura yang mengajaknya minum, tapi akhirnya yang menghabiskan berbotol-botol ake itu adalah Karin dan Sakura hanya minum sedikit. Dan sekarang, dengan Karin yang berjalan sempoyongan di sampingnya, Sakura terpaksa membawanya ke apartemennya. Salah satu lengan Karin dilingkarkan ke bahunya dan dia susah payah menarik tubuh Karin yang sudah setengah sadar itu.

Karin terus menceracau tidak jelas sejak keluar dari kedai minum tadi. Dan Sakura harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan malunya karena dilihat orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya. Dia juga harus membungkam mulut Karin saat gadis itu berseru tak karuan saat mereka melewati perumahan warga. Salah satu warga yang tampaknya terganggu dengan ceracauan Karin langsung memarahinya dan Sakura harus meminta maaf berkali-kali pada laki-laki tua itu.

Untungnya saat mereka sudah sampai di gedung apartemennya, Karin tidak berteriak-teriak seperti tadi. Mungkin dia sudah lelah dan kesadarannya mulai melemah.

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan peluh saat dia keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju apartemennya sendiri. Salah seorang tetangga apartemennya yang melihatnya kewalahan seperti itu, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan maklum. Sakura tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah melemparkan tubuh Karin ke sofa di apartemennya.

Bahunya sudah terasa kebas karena membawa tubuh Karin yang lebih tinggi darinya. Walaupun hanya beberapa senti, tapi dampaknya di bahu Sakura benar-benar terasa.

Saat Sakura hampir sampai di apartemennya, kedua matanya membelalak lebar karena kaget. Dia melihat seseorang sudah duduk meringkuk di depan pintu apartemennya dan tampak terkantuk-kantuk.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan itu artinya dia harus menyeret tubuh Karin dengan sembarangan.

"Sarada-chan?" tanya Sakura, dengan nada kaget.

Gadis kecil yang tampak terkantuk-kantuk itu langsung terlonjak. Dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai melorot dari matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah berbinar.

"Nee-san!" serunya seraya berjalan ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung dengan sambutan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

Dia mendengar Karin bergumam tak jelas di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura, menatap gadis kecil itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Sarada melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sakura.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawabnya polos.

"Apa ibumu meninggalkanmu lagi?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Sarada menggeleng.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura semakin penasaraan.

"Aku pergi ke sini sendirian," jawabnya kemudian.

"Ap-apa?" Sakura membelalak kaget menatap gadis kecil itu. Tapi Sarada tampaknya tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan kekagetan Sakura.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku lagi sejak kau mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah. Jadi, aku ke sini karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jelas Sarada dengan wajah polos. Kedua mata hitam onyx-nya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bangga dan penuh kerinduan.

"Tu-tunggu. Kau ke sini sendirian? Tapi bagaimana? Kau bahkan masih... sangat kecil," kata Sakura, tak habis pikir.

"Aku menumpang mobil milik nenek Chiyo. Dia adalah tetanggaku yang sangat baik hati. Dia bilang akan pergi ke Konoha untuk menjenguk cucunya. Jadi aku ikut dengannya dan pergi ke apartemenmu. Tapi sejak sore kau tidak ada. Jadi aku menunggumu di sini," kata Sarada panjang lebar. Dan itu semakin membuat kedua mata Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Kau menungguku di sini dari siang? Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa kau ... Oh, baiklah. Kau pasti lapar sekali. Tunggu sebentar," Sakura segera mencari-cari kunci apartemennya dengan salah satu tangannya, karena tangannya yang satu masih menahan tubuh Karin yang tampaknya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Apartemen Sakura ini adalah apartemen sederhana yang masih menggunakan kunci pintu dan bukan pintu otomatis yang akan terbuka kalau kita menekan password. Jadi, agak menyusahkan saat dia mencari kunci apartemennya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merebahkan tubuh Karin di sofa yang ada di ruang tengahnya, menyelimuti tubuh Karin yang sudah mendengkur keras dengan selimut tebal, dan berganti pakaiannya sendiri, Sakura akhirnya menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sarada yang sudah menunggunya di ruang makan (Sakura sendiri yang memintanya untuk menunggu di sana).

"Jadi, kau mau makan apa untuk makan malam, Sarada-chan?" tanya Sakura seraya membuka lemari es-nya. Tidak terlalu banyak bahan makanan, karena dia tidak terlalu suka memasak dan lebih suka membeli produk jadi. Benar-benar bukan kehidupan yang sehat. Tapi Sakura sudah cukup senang dengan mengkonsumsi buah-buahan untuk suplemen alami sehari-hari.

"Apa kau bisa membuatkanku sandwich, nee-san?" tanya Sarada.

"Sandwich? Hanya itu? Apa akan kenyang?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi, seraya mengambil beberapa sayuran segar dari lemari es-nya. Untung saja dia baru membeli roti pagi tadi.

"Biasanya Mama malah hanya memberiku ramen setiap makan malam," jawab Sarada.

Sakura menatap anak itu untuk beberapa saat. Dia tahu hubungannya dengan ibunya tidak terlalu baik, tapi bukan berarti seorang ibu mengabaikan kesehatan untuk anaknya sendiri kan?

"Jadi, Sarada.. Apa yang membuatmu ingin mengunjungiku?" tanya Sakura seraya mengeluarkan roti dan meletakkannya di atas piring yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Aku rindu padamu, nee-san," jawab Sarada.

Itu adalah hal yang aneh bagi Sakura. Dia memang dekat dengan beberapa anak, karena pekerjaannya. Tapi beberapa dari mereka tidak ada yang nekat pergi dari kota yang jauh sendirian tanpa orangtuanya hanya untuk menemuinya, dan bahkan mengatakan rindu padanya.

"Kenapa kau rindu padaku?" tanya Sakura kemudian, mengabaikan desiran aneh yang menyelimuti perasaannya setelah mendengar penuturan Sarada baru saja. Selain Ino, sejauh ini tidak ada yang bilang rindu padanya dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Karena kau mirip Mama," jawab Sarada kemudian.

"Eh?" Sakura berhenti menaruh sayuran segar di atas roti tawarnya dan beralih menatap Sarada.

Sarada tersenyum lebar dan dia tampak manis sekali. Kedua mata lebarnya yang dihiasi manik hitam kelam benar-benar indah dan itu membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada pandangan polos gadis itu. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Karena Mama Choucou dan ibu Mirai nee-chan baik sekali. Mereka sepertimu. Selalu tersenyum dan cantik sekali. Tidak seperti Mama-ku. Dia hanya tersenyum padaku saat ada Papa," wajah Sarada yang awalnya kelihatan senang berubah jadi murung. Dia menunduk dengan bibir mengatup rapat.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang mengganggunya tentang Ibu gadis kecil itu, tapi saat mendengar perut Sarada berbunyi keras sekali, Sakura segera menyelesaikan sandwich-nya. Sarada tampak malu dan wajahnya memerah. Tapi itu malah membuat Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Tidak apa-apa, lapar adalah hal yang wajar kan?" katanya seraya meletakkan sayuran terakhir.

Sarada tidak menjawab dan hanya memegangi perutnya.

"Yak! Sudah selesai," Sakura menyodorkan piring yang sudah berisi sandwich itu ke arah Sarada. "Kau mau susu? Biar aku siapkan."

Sarada menelan sandwich-nya dengan susah payah seraya mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan mulai membuka pintu lemari es-nya lagi. Dia mengeluarkan kotak susu coklat yang sudah dingin.

"Jadi, apakah kau ada masalah dengan Mama-mu atau bagaimana? Apakah kau membuat Mama-mu marah sehingga dia bersikap seperti itu padamu?" tanya Sakura seraya menghangat susu itu di atas sebuah panci.

Sarada menggeleng. Mulutnya terlihat penuh dengan makanan. Sakura hanya menatapnya maklum. Dia tahu anak itu pasti sudah kelaparan karena menunggunya sejak tadi sore. Sarada menelan makanannya dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya bicara dengan suara pelan.

"Karena aku bukan anaknya," katanya kemudian.

Dan jawabannya itu serta merta membuat Sakura kembali terbelalak kaget.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku mendengar Mama berteriak marah pada Papa saat mereka bertengkar. Dia bilang kalau aku bukan anak kandungnya. Jadi dia tidak sayang padaku," jelas Sarada dengan nada polos.

Dan penjelasannya itu membuat dada Sakura terasa tersayat. Dia menatap anak itu dengan tatapan iba. Jadi terjawab sudah pertanyaannya tentang perlakuan kasar perempuan bernama Shion itu pada Sarada.

"Apa mereka sering bertengkar?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sarada langsung mengangguk.

"Sering sekali. Mama suka berteriak-teriak pada Papa. Mama sering pulang malam dalam keadaan seperti bibi berambut merah tadi. Lalu Mama marah-marah pada Papa," jelas Sarada. Dia menelan potongan sandwich terakhirnya.

Sakura terlalu fokus pada cerita Sarada sampai dia tidak sadar kalau susunya sudah mendidih. Dia segera mematikan kompornya dan menuangkan susu itu ke dalam cangkir yang sudah disiapkan.

"Dan kau mendengar pertengkaran mereka setiap hari?" tanya Sakura seraya menyodorkan cangkir itu kepada Sarada. Sarada kembali mengangguk.

"Kadang aku pergi dari rumah dan menginap di rumah nenek Chiyo. Pagi ini juga mereka bertengkar lagi. Dan aku langsung pergi ke rumah Mirai nee-chan. Mirai nee-chan sudah pergi ke sekolah, tapi bibi Kurenai baik sekali. Dia juga membuatkanku sarapan," jelas Sarada. Dia mulai meniup-niup cangkirnya dan menyesap susunya dengan hati-hati. Tapi lalu menjulurkan lidahnya detik berikutnya karena masih terlalu panas.

Sakura hanya menatap gadis kecil itu dengan pandangan iba. Anak itu baru berusia enam tahun dan dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu sehari-hari. Tidak heran kalau dia akan selalu pergi dari rumah untuk mencari ketenangan dan kenyamanan daripada tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Ditambah dengan fakta kalau dia tinggal dengan ibu tirinya yang jelas-jelas tidak suka padanya. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini terus menerus, tentu saja dampaknya akan kelihatan kalau anak ini sudah mulai beranjak besar. Apalagi anak ini termasuk cerdas jika dilihat dari caranya bercerita dengan detail di usianya yang sedini ini. Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia harus bicara pada kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya, lebih tepatnya.

"Oh, ya, Sarada-chan, apa kau sudah memberitahu ayahmu kalau kau akan ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

Sarada langsung menggeleng.

"Ayah tidak pulang malam ini. Dia sudah bilang padaku untuk menginap di rumah nenek Chiyo saja malam ini," jawab Sarada.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau saat dia menjemputmu di rumah nenek Chiyo besok, dan kau tidak ada di rumahnya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sarada hanya angkat bahu.

"Kau bisa bicara pada Papa, seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Papa tidak akan marah padamu," kata Sarada. Dia menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang lebar dan ada tatapan permohonan dalam bola matanya itu. Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak permohonan gadis kecil itu, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah. Untuk malam ini, kau akan tidur di sini. Dan aku akan mengantarmu besok siang. Karena aku ada janji dengan klien besok pagi," kata Sakura kemudian.

Sebuah senyum lebar terulas di bibir tipis Sarada.

"Terimakasih, nee-san," katanya riang, seraya meneguk susunya yang sudah mulai menghangat.

Sakura hanya mendengus geli melihat kepolosan gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dengungan mesin penyedot debu memenuhi ruangan apartemen itu pagi ini, disertai dengan suara desisan mesin pemanggang yang ada di ruang makan. Karin menggeliat pelan di sofa dan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya seraya melenguh panjang.

Sakura yang melihat temannya itu akhirnya bangun dri tidur panjangnya, hanya mendengus pelan. Dia menaikkan level mesin penyedot debunya dan membuat suaranya tambah keras.

"Sakura, aku tahu. Aku tahu. Jangan membuat telingaku tuli," gerutu Karin dengan nada yang mirip gumaman. Dia belum membuka matanya dan hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut merah panjangnya yang kini kelihatan berantakan sekali.

Sakura mematikan alat penyedot debunya dan membawanya ke belakang. Dia mematikan alat pemanggang dan menyiapkan tiga piring untuk sarapan saat dia sampai di ruang makan. Letak ruang makan dan ruang tengah berdampingan dan hanya dipisahkan satu tiang penyangga, jadi Sakura masih bisa melihat Karin yang belum beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini kalau kepalamu masih pusing. Aku harus berangkat setengah jam lagi," kata Sakura seraya menata roti panggang yang sudah diolesi _nutella _di atas masing-masing piring yang sudah disiapkan.

"Aku akan pulang. Aku akan mempersiapkan wawancaraku," sahut Karin, yang masih mirip dengan gumaman.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

Dia sudah bersiap sejak pukul enam tadi. Dia sudah menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum membersihkan sleuruh ruangan apartemennya. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Bangunlah. Kau akan menghabiskan waktumu seharian di atas sofa itu kalau kau tidak segera bangun," kata Sakura.

Karin masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Nee-san, kau bangun pagi sekali," suara kecil Sarada, terdengar di belakang Sakura.

Sakura segera menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat Sarada masih terlihat sangat mengantuk. Dia mengusap matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memakai kacamatanya. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan piyama milik Sakura yang mulai kekecilan dan tampak kedodoran sekali dengan piyama berwarna pink itu. Tapi di mata Sakura, Sarada tampak lucu sekali mengenakan piyama itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sarada-chan?" tanya Sakura riang, seraya menyiapkan kursi untuk Sarada.

Sarada berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan langkah pelan dan duduk di atas kursi yang sudah disiapkan Sakura.

"Maaf, ya? Pagi ini harus roti lagi. Nee-san sedang terburu-buru. Jadi, hanya bisa membuatkan ini untukmu," kata Sakura seraya menyodorkan secangkir susu coklat hangat ke arah Sarada.

Sarada menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Aku menyukainya, nee-san. Terimakasih," katanya kemudian. Sakura membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Sakura, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," suara Karin dari ruang tengah mengusik pendengaran Sakura. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Karin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kau mabuk semalam. Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau anak ini sudah di sini sejak semalam," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Aku tahu. Tapi siapa anak itu?" tanya Karin, dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Anggap saja klienku," jawab Sakura seraya angkat bahu.

Sarada segera turun dari kursinya dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat ke arah Karin.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi," katanya riang.

Wajah Karin yang semula masih mengantuk dan tampak ingin tahu, kini berubah menjadi kesal. Sakura bisa melihat dahinya berkedut menahan kekesalan.

"Aku bukan bibimu, Nak," katanya. Dia beranjak dari sofa dengan sedikit terhuyung, lalu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku, Karin nee-san," kata Sarada dengan takut-takut. Dia menatap Sakura, seolah minta pertolongan padanya. Tapi Sakura hanya melemparkan senyum yang seolah mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu namaku? Baiklah, aku maafkan. Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Karin. Dia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sarada dan Sakura, lalu mulai mengambil roti panggang yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Sarada kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Sarada. Sarada Uchiha," jawabnya kemudian, seraya meneruskan sarapannya.

"Sarada Uchi – uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sakura terkejut kaget saat melihat Karin tiba-tiba tersedak hebat sekali. Dia menyodorkan air putih ke arah Karin dan gadis itu langsung meneguknya dengan tergesa.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sakura saat Karin sudah kembali tenang. Karin tidak melihat ke arahnya dan menatap gadis itu kecil di hadapannya itu dengan seksama.

"Kau ... Sarada Uchiha?" tanyanya. Ada sebuah keterkejutan dalam suara Karin saat dia melihat Sarada.

Sarada mengangguk dengan sikap ragu.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Karin lagi, kali ini dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ada ketakutan dalam nada suaranya saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Enam tahun," jawab Sarada, kini dia ikut mengernyitkan dahi menatap Karin.

Dan reaksi Karin setelah itu sama sekali tidak diduga Sakura. Dia segera menutup mulutnya seraya menatap Sakura dan Sarada secara bergantian.

"Ada apa, Karin?" tanya Sakura, dengan nada bingung dan cemas.

Karin tidak segera menjawab. Dan bersamaan itu terdengar suara bel dari luar apartemen.

Sakura sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Karin dan banyak pertanyaan yang bemunculan di benaknya saat melihat reaksi Karin barusan. Tapi ada tamu yang harus ditemui yang sedang memencet bel berkali-kali di luar apartemennya.

Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya dan setengah berlari menuju pintu apartemen.

Dia langsung membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa melihat dari lobang pintu siapa yang sedang memencet bel apartemennya berkali-kali ini. Dan begitu dia membuka pintunya dan melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depan apartemennya, kedua matanya kembali membelalak lebar dan dia hampir terpekik kaget karena dia tidak pernah menduga orang ini akan muncul di apartemennya dengan cara yang tiba-tiba begini.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di depan apartemennya dengan mengenakan kaos panjang berwarna abu-abu gelap dan celana jeans yang warnanya sudah usang. Walaupun penampilannya hanya sesederhana itu, tapi Sakura tidak bisa menolak hormon feromon lokal yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tampak begitu mempesona, seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wajah tampannya kelihatan bersih dan wangi parfum maskulin menguar dari tubuh tegapnya. Kedua mata hitam onyx-nya menatap Sakura tajam dan itu membuat Sakura seperti akan meleleh di tempat begitu melihat matanya langsung.

"Sarada bilang dia menginap di sini," itu adalah kalimat pertamanya setelah mereka bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat.

Dan itu membuat Sakura segera tersadar kalau mereka masih berdiri di pintu apartemennya.

"Apa? Dia bilang kau menyuruhnya menginap di rumah nenek Chiyo," kata Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya begitu. Nenek Chiyo juga mencarinya semalaman," katanya kemudian.

"Jadi, anak itu berbohong?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku rasa," jawab Sasuke.

"Dan kenapa kau tahu kalau dia ada di sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Dia sudah pasti akan mencarimu kan?" Sasuke menyahut dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Dan kenapa kau tahu dia ada di apartemenku?" tanya Sakura, kali ini rasa penasarannya benar-benar sudah berada di puncak kepalanya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan entah kenapa dia merasa hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Karena hanya itu satu-satunya petunjuk. Orang yang dia kenal di kota ini hanya kau. Dia tidak mengenal orang lain lagi selain dirimu," jelas Sasuke.

"Itu belum menjelaskan semuanya," kata Sakura dengan nada menuntut.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas dan kali ini lebih panjang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu. Sejak bertemu denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu, Sarada bersikeras untuk menemuimu," kata Sasuke.

"Itu hanya alasannya untuk bisa pergi dari rumah. Kau tahu itu kan? Dia tidak betah tinggal di rumahnya sendiri," kata Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Tentu saja. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya terus mengingatmu dan ingin datang menemuimu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ikatannya denganmu," jawab Sasuke. Kedua matanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut sekaligus menghujam, yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkutik. Dan entah kenapa, sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba berkelebatan dalam kepalanya.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" Sakura semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraannya ini.

"Karena dia adalah anak–"

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kuperingatkan kau!"

Kalimat Sasuke tiba-tiba terpotong saat Sakura tiba-tiba mendengar seruan Karin di belakangnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang bicara, Karin sudah berdiri di depannya, berada di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Karin? Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu," kata Sasuke, dengan nada dingin yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Papa?" suara Sarada membuat semua orang menoleh ke belakang. Gadis kecil itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan piyama pink yang kebesaran.

"Sarada-chan. Wah, kau lucu sekali dengan baju ini," kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa Papa kemari? Untuk menjemputku?" tanya Sarada.

"Tidak. Kau boleh tinggal di sini semaumu," jawab Sasuke kemudian. Dan jawabannya itu membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget. Apa? Berani-beraninya pria ini... batinnya.

"Benarkah?" Sarada kelihatan senang sekali. Kedua matanya berbinar saat menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Tung-tunggu. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhnya seperti itu. Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan dia ada di sini. Tapi ini bukan–"

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke segera memotong kata-kata Sakura dan entah kenapa Sakura langsung bungkam begitu mendengar nada tajam laki-laki itu. "Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya kalau dia ingin tinggal di rumah ibu kandungnya sendiri kan?"

"Sasuke!" Karin berseru ke arah Sasuke.

Tapi tentu saja Sakura sudah mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan laki-laki itu. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata itu ke dalam otaknya sampai dia mengerti.

"Maaf. Apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Dia anakmu. Anak kandungmu yang pernah kau tinggalkan di panti asuhan enam tahun silam," jawab Sasuke dengan enteng, menghiraukan tatapan marah Karin yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Ap-apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tergagap.

Matanya beralih menatap Sarada yang kini bergelayut di kaki Sasuke dan balas menatapnya dengan tatapan takut-takut. Kedua mata hitam onyx itu seolah membawanya pada lorong panjang yang gelap yang membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut tiba-tiba.

Sekelebat bayangan kembali menari-nari di kepalanya. Kali ini disertai dengan suara-suara yang samar-samar terdengar di kejauhan.

.

"_**Kau yakin? Kau tidak akan ingat apapun setelah proses terapi ini selesai ."**_

"_**Kumohon. Lakukan saja."**_

"_**Bagaimana anak itu, Sakura? Pikirkan perasaannya."**_

"_**Aku tidak peduli, Ino! Hidupku sudah hancur. Dan aku tidak bisa menanggung beban yang lebih berat dari ini."**_

"_**Ku benar-benar yakin?"**_

"_**Aku yakin. Jangan banyak bicara dan lakukan saja. Aku akan membayar berapapun."**_

**.**

Sakura merasa kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut tak karuan saat ini.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Suara-suara apa itu? Dan kenapa ada suara Ino?

'Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: kemarin saya bilang ini chap terakhir, tapi ternyata enggak jadi. Hehe. Ternyata masih chap depan endingnya. **

**Entah kenapa, selain persahabatan Sakura sama Ino, saya juga suka kalau Karin jadi sahabatan sama Sakura. Karakter mereka mirip soalnya. **

**Aku ngetiknya sekali tanpa edit. Jadi maaf kl banyak typo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**M (for languange and contents)**

**Typo.**

**OOC.**

**Dan beberapa hal lain yang tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kepribadian ganda terbentuk dari rasa traumatik masa kecil yang biasanya terjadi antara umur 4-6 tahun. Penderita menghibur diri sendiri dari sesuatu yang menyakitkan dengan menciptakan kepribadian lain buat menampung semua perasaannya. Dengan kata lain anak berusaha melindungi dirinya dari hal yang kurang mengenakan yang pernah dialami. Agar lebih jelas contohnya seperti ini, ada kepribadian yang tahu soal peristiwa traumatik itu, dan ada kepribadian yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui. Akhirnya mereka terbiasa saling melindungi diri dari masalah dengan mengonta ganti kepribadiannya hingga mereka tumbuh dewasa. Tiap ada masalah baru, artinya ada kepribadian baru juga. Jadi jangan kaget ada penderita yang bisa punya sepuluh (atau lebih) kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Kepribadian ganda adalah seseorang yang berusaha menghibur diri dengan menciptakan kepribadian lain yang dapat menampung semua perasaanya."**

Sakura menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya dengan helaan napas panjang saat dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu yang menandakan kalau kliennya sudah datang. Dia lalu menyimpan buku itu di laci meja kerjanya. Pintu kantornya mengayun terbuka saat dia merapikan kemeja kerjanya.

Laki-laki muda itu datang lagi ke kantornya pagi ini. Kali ini dia tidak kelihatan secanggung saat pertama kali datang ke kantornya. Dia berjalan dengan sikap santai dan matanya tidak terlepas sedetik pun dari Sakura. Dilihat dengan tatapan yang cukup intens seperti itu oleh laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya semingguyang lalu mampu membuatnya salah tingkah. Sasuke Uchiha tampak tidak peduli dan terus berjalan memasuki ruangan kantor Sakura dengan sikap seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Tidak seperti pertemuannya seminggu yang lalu, hari ini dia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis yang ditutupi kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana jeans yang warnanya sudah usang. Sama sekali berbeda dengan penampilannya sebelumnya yang terlihat rapi dan elegan.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Haruno," sapa Sasuke, seraya melambaikan tangannya dan duduk begitu saja di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baru kali ini dia mendapat klien yang seenaknya seperti ini. Dia bahkan belum mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk.

"Seperti yang kemarin kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi seraya memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring di sofa itu.

Jujur, Sakura sedang kehabisan kata-kata saat ini. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha," katanya ramah, seraya duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

Sasuke tampak memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak suka dengan nama itu, kau tahu?" katanya seraya menautkan kedua jemarinya dan menindihnya di bawah kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi.. Aku sedang berbicara dengan Tuan siapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sebuah seringaian tipis terulas di bibir tipis laki-laki muda itu.

"Kau tidak akan melupakan pertemuan kita beberapa hari yang lalu kan?" tanyanya.

Sakura menatap laki-laki di depannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tuan Ryuu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Laki-laki itu hanya menjawabnya dengan kedikan singkat di bahunya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya pelan.

"Kau siap dengan sesi terapi kita hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku selalu siap, dokter," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, buat dirimu senyaman mungkin di sana. Cari posisi paling nyaman yang membuatmu rileks sebelum aku memulai proses terapi," kata Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Tapi dia mulai menggerakkan badannya untuk memperbaiki cara berbaringnya yang membuat dirinya nyaman.

Sakura berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya menyalakan alat pemutar musik di dekatnya yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Sebuah alunan musik pegunungan yang diringi irama flute yang menenangkan mulai terdengar dari alat itu. Dan tiba giliran Sakura memulai sesi terapinya.

Dia mulai membawa Sasuke ke alam bawah sadarnya melalui suara merdunya.

Dia mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Sasuke rileks dan membuatnya mengosongkan pikirannya.

Dia terus menerus melakukan itu sampai Sasuke akhirnya berada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Kedua matanya tertutup dan dia tampak lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Apakah aku bisa bicara dengan Sasuke? Sasuke yang asli?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku di sini, Dokter," jawab Sasuke. Nadanya kedengaran tegang dan bergetar.

"Kau bisa menceritakan padaku apa yang menjadi ganjalan hatimu akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau ada masalah yang serius?" tanya Sakura dengan nada hati-hati. Dia tahu laki-laki di depannya ini sedang dalam keadaan begitu rapuh. Jadi dia tidak boleh menggoyahkan pikirannya dan harus berhati-hati melontarkan pertanyaan tentang masalahnya. Bisa jadi, masalahnya itu adalah hal paling sensitif yang sengaja dia hindari.

"Aku merasa ... beberapa hari ini aku menyadari kalau ada yang aneh denganku. Aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa ... semua orang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh dan itu jelas menggangguku," jelas Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa aneh, Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku merasa seolah beberapa waktuku dicuri oleh seseorang," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Dicuri ... bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku selalu kehilangan beberapa waktuku dan berakhir di tempat yang tidak aku kenal. Atau terkadang... aku tidak ingat dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Tapi orang-orang di sekitarku bilang kalau aku yang melakukan hal itu. Mereka mengenalku. Mereka bahkan memanggilku dengan nama-nama yang aneh," jelas Sasuke. Kedua dahinya berkerut.

"Ryuu contohnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merasa ada yang mencuri waktumu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, hal itu sering terjadi," jawabnya kemudian.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu menyadari kalau waktumu dicuri oleh seseorang?" tanya Sakura lagi. Dia sudah sibuk mencoret-coret di buku catatannya sejak tadi.

Dan kali ini Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Saat aku merasa ketakutan dan cemas, aku tiba-tiba merasa ada seseorang yang ingin menguasai tubuhku. Aku seolah tidak berdaya dan hanya mengalah. Lalu sesaat kemudian, sekelilingku terasa gelap sekali dan rasanya aku sudah tertidur lama sekali. Dan saat terbangun, aku sudah tidak berada di tempatku sebelumnya," jelasnya panjang lebar. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke kembali menarik napas panjang.

Sakura mulai bisa menarik kesimpulan atas apa yang sedang terjadi pada kliennya ini.

**Multiple personal disorder**. Gangguan kepribadan majemuk. Seperti yang telah diduganya sebelumnya.

Kepribadian alter adalah Sasuke Uchiha, yang sampai sekarang Sakura masih belum tahu bagaimana kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya. Dan kepribadian lainnya adalah seseorang bernama Ryuu, yang tampaknya bertolak belakang dengan watak Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menganalisanya nanti, setelah sesi terapinya selesai. Jadi dia kembali melanjutkan sesinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membaca berkas di tangannya dengan wajah serius dan dahi bekerut. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan analisanya tentang kasus Sasuke Uchiha yang ditanganinya hari ini.

Dia membaca ulang analisisnya dengan seksama.

"**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang laki-laki berumur 27 tahun. Lajang. Berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang kaya dan terpandang di kota Konoha. Ayahnya memiliki hampir seluruh saham perusahaan yang ada di kota itu. Ibunya adalah seorang sosialita terpandang yang sering emnyumbangkan uang dalam jumlah tidak sedikit ke beberapa dinas sosial. Dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang meninggal saat Sasuke menginjak usia 10 tahun. Kakaknya lebih tua 8 tahun darinya dan dia adalah harapan satu-satunya kedua orangtuanya. Kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, adalah sosok sempurna di mata kedua orang tuanya. Dia meraih beberapa prestasi di usia semuda itu. Tapi dia meninggal karena kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menjemput Sasuke pulang dari sekolah. Kedua orangtuanya menyalahkan Sasuke atas kakaknya dan membuatnya jadi tertekan karena itu. Sejak saat itu, ayahnya selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan Itachi dan menuntutnya untuk selalu sempurna, seperti yang selalu dilakukan Itachi. Ibunya mulai jarang pulang ke rumah sejak kematian kakaknya. Dan ayahnya mulai membawa beberapa wanita muda berpakaian seksi ke rumahnya saat Sasuke mulai berumur 12 tahun. Tuntutan dari kedua orangtuanya membuat Sasuke merasa tertekan. Tapi tidak sampai di situ, kedua orangtuanya mengalami kebangkrutan saat dia mulai menginjak usia 16 tahun. Hal itu membawa dampak yang sangat buruk dalam kehidupan keluarganya. Ibunya mulai sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya meninggal dunia. Ayahnya mulai menjadi pemabuk berat dan hanya menganggur di rumah. **

**Sasuke mulai menyadari ada yang menguasai tubuhnya saat dia secara ajaib sudah bekerja menjadi pekerja bar di salah satu klub ternama di kota itu. Dia tidak ingat apapun ataupun orang-orang di sekeliilingnya. Tapi orang-orang itu mengingatnya dan mereka tampak akrab sekali dengannya.**

**Lalu dua tahun kemudian ayahnya meninggal, dan meninggalkan hutang yang banyak sekali. Sasuke semakin terpuruk dengan keadaan itu. Dan lalu, lagi-lagi, kesadarannya seolah hilang begitu saja. Dia seperti tertidur lama sekali. Dan saat bangun, dia sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak orang dalam sebuah pesta meriah. Sebelum dia benar-benar menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, seseorang menghampirinya dan mengatakan padanya tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ulangtahunnya. Lalu seseorang lagi berkata tentang umurnya yang sudah menginjak usia 26 tahun. Dan yang membuatnya semakin bingung adalah, karena orang-orang itu tidak memanggil namanya. Dia memanggilnya dengan nama yang lain. Ryuu."**

Sakura menyimpan berkas itu ke dalam sebuah map tebal bertepatan dengan pintu yang mengayun terbuka dan seseorang masuk. Tampak kepala seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Apa aku mengganggu, dokter?" tanya gadis itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau kau tidak berteriak-teriak dan mengancurkan kantorku," jawab Sakura dengan nada enteng.

Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut pirang itu, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor Sakura.

"Shift-mu sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura seraya membereskan berkas-berkasnya danmenyimpannya ke dalam loker yang berada di sudut kantornya.

"Begitulah. Kau enak sekali, ya? Kalau aku punya otak secerdas milikmu, aku juga lebih memilih membuka praktek sendiri," kata Ino seraya duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Sakura.

"Kantor ini bahkan baru beroperasi dua bulan yang lalu. Nikmati saja. Bukankah kau suka bekerja di rumah sakit? Kau bertemu dengan dokter muda yang seksi kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah, awalnya aku kira begitu. Tapi yang aku temui adalah pasien-pasien menyebalkan," jawab Ino seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah sekali.

"Kalau masalah itu, kasus kita sama," timpal Sakura. Dia melepaskan jasnya dan kini hanya mengenakan kemeja kerjanya.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan pasien yang menyebalkan sekali. Kau tahu, dia memanggilku apa? Dia memanggilku 'Nona Cantik' di depan semua pasien yang lain. Aku kan malu sekali. Dia pikir aku ini siapa? Dia pikir aku mudah digoda?" sungut Ino sambil menggerutu kesal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Pasien itu seorang laki-laki muda yang tampan kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ino balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Karena kau tertarik padanya," jawab Sakura dengan nada enteng.

Ino kelihatan terkesiap. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"Eh, apa?! Aku tidak bilang padamu tentang itu," kilahnya.

"Tidak bilang pun aku sudah tahu. Ayo, cepat kita pergi. Kalau terlalu lama menunggu, Karin pasti akan menghancurkan restoran," kata Sakura seraya mengambil tasnya.

Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendahului Sakura untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mau susah payah melakukan ini, dokter?" Sasuke Uchiha bertanya dengan nada perlente seperti biasanya. Ryuu atau siapapun itu, pasti yang sedang bicara padanya saat ini.

Sekarang mereka berada di kantor Sakura dan seperti biasanya, laki-laki muda itu duduk berhadapan dengan dokter itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Karena kau yang memintaku untuk membantumu," jawab Sakura dengan suara tenang.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukannya. Sasuke yang memintamu kan?" sahut Sasuke.

"Dan aku akan tetap memanggilmu Sasuke, walaupun kau adalah Ryuu," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya.

"Terserah kau saja," katanya kemudian. Dia masih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan intens dan tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura mulai jengah.

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku terus menerus seperti itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa terganggu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa dirinya merasa aneh dengan pandangan itu. Dia tidak merasa terganggu. Dia hanya merasa ... tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat melihat kedua mata hitam onyx itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam. Sakura tidak akan menjadi psikiater muda kalau tidak paham arti tatapan itu. Tatapan itu menyiratkan banyak hal. Tertarik, ingin tahu, memuja dan ... sedikit menggoda. Entahlah.

'Cukup, Sakura! Ingat, dia klien. Dan kau adalah dokternya! Jangan terjebak dengan pesonanya!' Sakura memperingatkan dirinya sendiri dengan keras.

"Kita tidak akan memulai sesi terapi kalau kau belum siap," kata Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Dia masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukai matamu. Mengingatkanku pada batu emerald yang pernah aku lihat di suatu tempat," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah siap dengan sesi berikutnya?" tanya Sakura, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan sesi terapi omong kosong itu. Aku bahagia menjadi Ryuu. Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal, dan karena ada diriku inilah, hidup Sasuke tertolong," ujar laki-laki di depannya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Dan kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Apalagi? Ayolah. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang naif. Aku menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu. Kau cantik dan masih muda. Siapa yang tidak akan suka padamu?" Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Pandangannya beradu dengan kedua mata hitam milik laki-laki itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dadanya berdesir aneh melihat kedua mata itu dan rasanya perutnya serasa disiram seember air es yang dingin sekali. Baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan aneh ketika bertatap muka dengan kilennya. Sebelumnya, dia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Dan kau juga, tertarik padaku kan, Dokter?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, kali ini dengan suara pelan.

Sakura segera terkesiap dan sadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau mau kita melanjutkan terapi atau tidak? Aku masih ada klien setelah ini," kata Sakura cepat-cepat.

"Lalu? Bukankah aku sudah membayar satu jam untuk biaya konseling? Apa aku harus membatalkannya? Sungguh tidak sopan. Aku tidak tertarik dengan terapimu. Tapi kalau kau mau berbaik hati, biaya satu jam itu biar kugunakan untuk memandangi dirimu bekerja di balik meja kerjamu," kata Sasuke. Dia menatap Sakura dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Sakura benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi kliennya yang satu ini. Tapi dia memang benar-benar tidak bisa menampik kalau laki-laki itu sudah berhasil menggoyahkan pertahanannya.

"Baiklah. Terserah," katanya kemudian. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Ada beberapa hal yang lebih penting daripada memusingkan seorang klien yang tidak sungguh-sungguh menjalani terapinya.

.

Meskipun Sakura mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan memperdulikan kehadiran laki-laki itu di sana saat dia sedang meneliti berkas-berkasnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menampik perasaan asing saat menyadari kalau laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya sejak tadi. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan Sasuke masih di sana. Dia bahkan memainkan ponselnya dan mengambil foto Sakura beberapa kali.

"Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan terus terang. Dia selalu memendam semuanya sendirian dan akhirnya terluka sendiri. Dia memendam semua perasaan terlukanya seorang diri. Lalu saat dia benar-benar putus asa dengan semua beban hidupnya, dia 'menciptakanku', tanpa dia sadari. Sejak saat itu, setiap ada masalah, aku selalu mengambil alih tubuhnya. Aku selalu mengatakan apapun pada semua, semua hal yang ada di pikiranku. Kau bisa menyebutku sedikit blak-blakan. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu," kata Sasuke, seraya kembali mengambil gambar Sakura.

"Jadi kau sudah bersedia memulai sesi terapi?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat foto Sakura di layar ponselnya.

"Kau tahu, kau lebih cantik saat sedang berwajah serius seperti itu. Walau aku tidak menolak kalau kau juga cantik saat sedang tersenyum," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan akhirnya beralih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oke. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Sasuke-san?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, melumat bibir seksimu dan bercinta denganmu di atas meja itu," Sasuke menjawab seraya menunjuk meja kerja Sakura.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah dan dia menatap Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka serta mata terbelalak tak percaya.

Untuk beberapa saat dia kelihatan kehilangan kata-katanya dan tidak sanggup membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Sasuke Uchiha. Oke. Cukup sampai di sini. Silakan keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku tidak masalah kau tidak melunasi administrasinya. Kau sudah melecehkanku," kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke masih bergeming. Dia tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan perubahan emosi yang terjadi dalam diri Sakura. Sakura ingin marah. Tapi di satu sisi, dia tidak bisa menampik pesona laki-laki di depannya. Kalau dia tidak mengingat kondisi mereka saat ini, dia pasti sudah jatuh ke pelukan laki-laki itu sejak tadi. Kalau saja dia tidak mengingat kalau laki-laki di depannya ini adalah kliennya, dia sudah mengatakan pada laki-laki ini kalau dia juga mengingingkannya.

Dia tidak munafik. Selama hidup lebih 25 tahun, Sakura belum sama sekali berpacaran dengan seseorang. Bukan karena tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang tertarik padanya. Dia yang tidak tertarik pada mereka. Dia lebih mementingkan pendidikan dan karirnya. Di saat Ino dan Karin bercerita tentang kehidupan berpacaran mereka dan bagaimana mereka kehilangan keperawanan mereka setelah lulus dari universitas, Sakura masih bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Dia tidak tertarik dengan segala kehidupan glamour seperti itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba datanglah laki-laki ini padanya sebulan yang lalu. Sebelumnya tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang bisa menggoyahkan hatinya, walaupun mereka berusaha menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Walaupun mereka mencoba mendekatinya dengan segala cara. Tapi laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha ini bisa menggetarkan hatinya hanya dengan tatapan matanya yang dalam dan tajam. Dan sejak saat itu Sakura tidak bisa melupakan tatapan matanya padanya.

Dan untuk sesaat tadi, saat Sasuke mengatakan padanya ingin bercinta dengannya di atas meja kerjanya, Sakura benar-benar membayangkan hal itu. Dan dia merasa dirinya hina sekali sudah membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu dengan kliennya sendiri. Dia tahu peraturannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak boleh menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang klien. Itu akan mempengaruhi penilaian kerjanya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih berbaring di sofanya, kini mulai beranjak berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Dokter. Tenang saja," katanya dengan santai.

Dia terus berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan was-was.

Sasuke sudah sampai di depannya dan dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya dan dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh hebat sekali. Dia bahkan mendengar jantungnya sendiri berdebar-debar tak karuan saat ini.

"Walaupun aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku," Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Sakura. Suaranya yang berbisik pelan dan mirip desahan itu terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Sakura dan mampu membuat sesuatu di pangkal pahanya berkedut.

Sasuke menarik wajahnya, mengamati wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah untuk beberapa saat, lalu menyeringai tipis. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, dokter," ujarnya seraya membuka pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura langsung berusaha mengatur deru napasnya sendiri. Laki-laki itu tampaknya sudah benar-benar menarik dirinya ke dalam pesonanya. Dan Sakura terus mengingatkannya dirinya untuk tidak terlalu terjebak pada perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel milik Sakura menyala malam ini saat dia sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah yang ada di apartemennya. Dia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat sebuah e-mail dari nomor tak dikenal yang masuk di kotak masuknya. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Sakura akhirnya membuka e-mail itu dan mendapati nama si pengirim di sana.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Tapi pada akhirnya, dia membuka pesan itu dan kembali mengerutkan dahi.

**Dari: Calon kekasihmu, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Aku sedang melihat-lihat fotomu malam ini, dan aku tidak sadar aku telah melakukan hal ini. Kau benar-benar menggodaku dan aku ingin sekali melucuti kemeja kerjamu itu. Aku tidak akan segila ini, kalau kau tidak menatapku dengan tatapan memuja seperti itu. Matamu itu tidak bisa membohongiku, kau tahu? Dan.. selamat malam. Aku mengirimkan sesuatu padamu.**

Mata Sakura melihat sesuatu di bawah pesan itu. Seperti sebuah pesan audio.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera membukanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya pesan itu akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak mendengar apapun kecuali suara gemerisik dari suatu tempat. Suara seperti plastik yang bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang basah.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar deru napas pelan milik seseorang.

Deru napas itu kelihatan seperti sedang terengah-engah dan menahan sesuatu dengan susah payah.

Lalu deru napas itu menjadi sesuatu seperti desahan.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah begitu menyadari kalau suara ini adalah milik Sasuke.

"Ahh! Sa .. Sakura ... Ahh!"

Mendengar namanya dibisikkan di antara desahan-desahan yang mulai mengeras itu, wajah Sakura tambah memanas. Apa-apaan ini? Jangan-jangan laki-laki itu sedang ...

"Ahh, yah. Aku sedang membayangkan wajahmu yang kemerahan dengan peluh memenuhi tubuhmu. Dan kau, ahh.. Meneriakkan namaku dengan desahan seksimu. Hah, kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Dokter," suara Sasuke mulai terdengar dan desahannya semakin keras. Di antara suara desahannya itu, Sakura juga mendengar sesuatu yang basah seperti saat dia mencuci tangan dengan sabun.

Sakura ingin segera mengakhiri pesan itu, tapi tangannya terlalu lemas untuk memencet tombol 'cancel'. Di lain sisi, dia masih ingin mendengar suara itu lebih lama.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal gila ini. Ahh! Karena wajahmu membayangiku seharian ini. Dan aku ... Ahh.. tidak tahan lagi," suara Sasuke sudah mulai mirip geraman. Dan suara gesekan di belakangnya semakin lama semakin keras.

Sakura menutup wajahnya sendiri dan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayangan Sasuke yang sedang masturbasi di seberang sana. Suara Sasuke semakin mirip geraman dan deru napasnya mulai tertahan dengan keras.

"Aku ... sampai ... Oh, shit! Ergh!"

Napasnya tertahan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya desahan napas lega kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hanya membayangkanmu saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya denganmu? Hn. Jangan dipikirkan. Selamat tidur, sayang," suara Sasuke yang masih sedikit tersengal lalu tidak terdengar lagi setelah bunyi klik.

Sakura kini menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan nanar. Wajahnya masih memerah. Dan dia merasa pangkal pahanya tidak hanya berkedut tapi juga ikut basah.

'Sialan! Dia bahkan membuatku ikut berpikiran mesum sepertinya!' batinnya panik. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dia pikir berendam air hangat akan menenangkan dirinya dan otaknya yang ikut terkontaminasi dengan suara Sasuke barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke datang lagi ke kantor Sakura seminggu setelah peristiwa telepon kurang ajarnya itu dan masuk ke kantor Sakura dengan gaya perlentenya seperti biasa. Di datang di akhir pekan, saat Sakura sudah bersiap untuk berkemas pulang dari kantornya.

Dia bahkan tidak memetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan langsung masuk begitu saja dengan tangan yang melambai ke arah Sakura.

"Selamat malam," sapanya dengan sebuah seringaian tipis seperti biasa.

Sakura kembali merasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapan tajam kedua mata hitamnya itu. Dia ingin melemparkan sesuatu untuk membuat kedua mata laki-laki itu tidak melihatnya lagi dengan tatapan seperti itu. Karena secara tidak sadar, tatapannya itu membuat Sakura sedikit terangsang. Apalagi mengetahui kalau laki-laki ini pernah masturbasi dengan membayangkan dirinya. Dia pria gila dan brengsek. Ingat itu, Sakura! Sakura berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jam prakteknya sudah hampir selesai. Dan kau baru datang?" Sakura berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin.

Sasuke angkat bahu. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan nada enteng.

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus kembali ke apartemenku, dan beristirahat. Kau boleh datang ke sini minggu depan," jawabnya dengan nada ketus.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan Sakura sama sekali. Dia masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Sakura kini ganti menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu aku harus membalasmu apa? Suaraku yang sedang berimajinasi bercinta denganmu seperti yang kau lakukan?" Oke. Sakura sadar kalau kata-katanya itu terlalu berlebihan dan vulgar. Tapi dia tidak tahan lagi. Laki-laki di depannya ini seolah memandangnya seperti gadis rumahan yang kolot dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sasuke tampak kaget dengan kata-kata Sakura baru saja. Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kaget. Tapi hanya sesaat. Karena sedetik kemudian, dia kembali pada seringaian menggoda di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sepolos kelihatannya, Dokter," ujar Sasuke.

Dia kembali menatap Sakura dengan kedua matanya. Tatapan itu kembali membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar dan dia merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata laki-laki itu. Pandangannya turun ke bibir tipis Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai tipis ke arahnya. Sakura tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia menginginkan laki-laki itu.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Sakura akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kantornya, sengaja melewati Sasuke.

"Kau mau mengusirku lagi?" tanya Sasuke, menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya memegang kenop pintu dan untuk sesaat Sasuke mengira dia akan membuka pintu dan menendangnya paksa keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu justru mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terkesiap dan merasa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan sedang direncanakan Sakura.

"Kau bilang kau mau bercinta denganku, eh?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam. Dia mendekati Sasuke dengan perlahan. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan paksa ke arah sofa terapinya. Sasuke yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, tidak bisa menolaknya dan tubuhnya ikut terdorong ke belakang. Sakura mendorong tubuh tinggi Sasuke sampai tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas sofa dengan agak keras.

Belum sempat Sasuke menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sakura sudah menindihnya. Sakura duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan kedua kaki mengapit pinggangnya.

"Kau mau merasakan orgasme di dalam tubuhku? Baiklah. Lakukanlah!" kata Sakura seraya menahan kedua bahu Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dan jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Sakura melepas jas kerjanya dan melemparkannya begitu saja di lantai kantornya. Dia merasa sedang ada yang meletup-letup tak karuan di dalam tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang sudah ditahannya bertahun-tahun dan ini adalah puncaknya. Hasratnya.

Dia meraih wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Kulit wajah laki-laki itu tidak terlalu kasar dan tapi juga tidak terlalu lembut seperti wajah perempuan. Tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya. Yang dia ingin hanyalah laki-laki ini. Kedua mata mereka beradu satu sama lain. Dada Sakura berdebar tak karuan saat mata hitam Sasuke kembali menatapnya tajam. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Bibir mereka saling menempel di detik berikutnya. Dan Sakura merasa sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya kini meledak lebih hebat. Sensasi luar biasa yang dirasakannya dari sentuhan bibirnya ini membuatnya hampir gila. Bibir Sasuke yang hangat dan lembut membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Dia merasakan tangan Sasuke memegang tengkuknya dan merapatkan wajah mereka sehingga bibir mereka semakin menempel. Dan sesaat kemudian, dia merasakan bibir Sasuke mulai mengambil alih dengan mengisap dan melumatnya dengan tak sabar.

Sakura mengerang pelan. Dan Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan gerakan yang semakin liar tapi lembut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura dengan napas tersengal.

Ada sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

"Jangan menyesal dengan keputusanmu. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main," katanya pelan, mirip dengan bisikan di telinga Sakura. Sakura merasa diremehkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh laki-laki ini. Walaupun ini adalah pertama baginya, dia tidak akan mengalah pada pria ini.

"Aku juga tidak pernah main-main, kalau kau tanya itu," balasnya, dengan sebuah seringaian tipis di wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Buka mulutmu," katanya kemudian, mirip dengan perintah.

Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Dan detik berikutnya sangat cepat sekali. Sasuke sudah meraih tengkuknya lagi dan kini kembali melumat bibirnya. Bahkan kali ini dia menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuat mulut Sakura terbuka dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini. Dia pernah melihay adegan ciuman di beberapa film yang dia lihat. Dia tidak tahu kalau rasanya seperti ini. Lidah Sasuke yang basah dan hangat mencoba membelit lidahnya dan mengajaknya beradu di dalam lidahnya. Sakura kelihatan kewalahan mengikuti semua gerakan Sasuke, tapi dia berusaha membiasakan dirinya.

Ledakan hasrat dalam dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia merasakan tangan Sasuke turun ke kemajanya dan membuka kancing kemejanya dengan gerakan terburu.

Sakura melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas, sebelum sesaat kemudian mereka kembali melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Dia mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan kemejanya dan membuatnya hanya memakai bra berwarna pink dan rok kerjanya yang tersingkap ke atas. Sakura ikut meraih ujung kaos yang dipakai Sasuke dan menariknya ke atas. Bibir mereka kembali terpisah saat kaos itu melewati kepala Sasuke. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berciuman dengan liar lagi. Sasuke menyingkap rok Sakura sampai ke pinggang dan meraih tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Sakura mulai melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi leher Sasuke.

Suara decakan pelan dari ciuman mereka terdengar memenuhi ruangan kantor yang sunyi itu untuk beberapa saat.

Hawa panas mulai mengelilingi tubuh dua orang itu walaupun AC di ruangan itu dinyalakan sejak tadi. Tangan Sasuke yang awalnya melingkar di pinggang Sakura kini mulai naik ke pengait bra Sakura dan berusaha membukanya. Butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk membukanya dan melemparkan bra itu ke lantai kantor.

Masih berciuman satu sama lain, Sasuke akhirnya membaringkan tubuh Sakura ke sofa dan menindihnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk bersenang-senang sampai pagi, Sakura," bisik Sasuke di tengah deru napas mereka yang mulai tidak teratur.

"Terserah padamu," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ruangan kantor itu dipenuhi dengan suara desahan dan erangan dari dua manusia yang sama-sama menyimpan hasrat satu sama lain. Malam ini dengan menyalurkan hasrat mereka di kantor itu, tanpa diketahui siapapun. Karena dari luar, ruangan kantor yang tertutup rapat itu hanya seperti kantor biasa yang tidak berpenghuni.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menyilaukan yang masuk melalui celah jendela dan mengenai mata Sakura, membuat wanita muda itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya dengan susah payah. Kedua matanya masih terasa lengket sekali dan dia masih ingin tidur lebih lama. Dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya rasanya pegal dan pangkal pahanya terasa perih sekali. Baru saat dia benar-benar membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau dia tidak tidur di apartemennya melainkan di kantornya (dengan keadaan kantor yang berantakan dan beberapa baju yang berceceran di lantai), Sakura langsung melenguh pelan. Dia ingat apa yang terjadi.

Yah. Tadi malam terjadi 'gempa hebat' di sini.

Dan yang menyebabkan gempa itu adalah laki-laki yang kini tidur di belakangnya, dengan salah satu lengan memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun sekarang dan satu-satunya yang menutupi setengah tubuh mereka adalah jaket laki-laki itu.

Sakura merasakan gerakan samar di belakangnya. Dia mendengar Sasuke melenguh pelan dan napas hangatnya mengenai tengkuk Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik.

Dia ingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya semalaman. Dan mengingat hal itu membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa dihentikan. Dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit kewalahan.

Tapi Sakura tidak menampiknya. Sasuke benar-benar memuaskannya.

'Ya, ampun. Apa yang aku pikirkan?' Sakura kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dia kembali merasakan gerakan di belakangnya. Kali ini diikuti dengan pekikan tertahan. Sasuke lalu menarik lengannya dari tubuh Sakura. Merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan gerakan Sasuke baru saja, Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke sudah duduk di sofa dan sedang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kaget luar biasa. Dia membeku di tempat dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah pias.

Sakura ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang ... Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Sakura mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Laki-laki di depannya ini tidak seperti laki-laki yang semalam menguasai tubuhnya. Dia tampak begitu rapuh dan ketakutan.

"Sasuke? Kau Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada hati-hati.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Ada kepanikan luar biasa dalam bola matanya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu? Katakan! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu, dokter?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Sakura segera meraih tangan laki-laki itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Sasuke awalnya tampak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sakura baru saja. Tapi Sakura bersikeras dan menatapnya dengan tegas.

"Tetaplah di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana," kata Sakura.

Sasuke tampak tercengang dengan kata-kata Sakura baru saja.

"Aku tidak bisa ... Dia sudah mengambil banyak hal dariku. Dan kali ini sudah kelewatan. Selama ini dia tidak pernah membuatku me... meniduri perempuan. Tapi kali ini aku rasa sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Dan kau adalah terapisku," kata Sasuke. Suaranya bergetar dan dia tidak melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi lagi. Jangan biarkan orang itu mengambil alih dirimu lagi. Tetaplah di sini. Tidak perlu ada yang kau takutkan. Aku akan ada di sini," kata Sakura seraya meraih wajah Sasuke dan memalingkan wajah laki-laki itu untuk melihatnya.

Pandangan Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata Sakura baru saja. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" tanyanya dengan raut heran.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu," jawab Sakura enteng. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang laki-laki. Tapi itulah yang dia rasakan cinta sejauh ini. Sesuatu yang simpel dan tidak bertele-tele. Saat kau berdebar-debar melihat seseorang dan selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang dia lakukan, itulah yang namanya cinta. Dan Sakura merasakannya pada Sasuke. Lebih dari itu. Dia ingin membuat Sasuke terbebas dari segala ketakutannya. Dan membuat kepribadian aslinya kembali lagi.

Dan seperti yang telah dia duga sebelumnya, Sasuke terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada diriku yang lain," kata Sasuke kemudian, dengan nada dingin.

"Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang jangan pernah menyerah lagi padanya. Jangan biarkan dia menguasaimu lagi. Biarkan dirimu sendiri menang. Dan setelah itu, kau bisa hidup dengan normal lagi," ujar Sakura. Dia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Ada keraguan dalam bola mata Sasuke.

"Aku ... tidak yakin," katanya kemudian.

"Jadi aku harus membuktikannya lagi kalau aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku?" tanya Sakura seraya melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Dengan tubuh polos dan tidak mengenakan selembar pakaian pun, Sakura kembali mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sasuke. Hal itu jelas membuat Sasuke terkejut luar biasa. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kekagetan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dokter?" tanyanya dengan setengah berseru.

Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya mengelilingi leher Sasuke.

"Panggil aku 'Sakura' seperti semalam. Dan teruslah panggil aku seperti itu," bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Kulit tubuhnya yang bergesekan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang masih sama-sama polos membuatnya kembali terangsang.

"Tapi itu bukan aku. Aku hanya–"

Kata-kata Sasuke tidak pernah selesai karena Sakura sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutnya sendiri dan mulai melumatnya dengan tak sabar.

"Buktikan padaku kalau kau masih bisa bertahan dengan dirimu yang sekarang tanpa bantuan Ryuu. Sentuh aku. Dan mulailah menjadi dirimu sendiri," ujar Sakura dengan suara pelan yang hampir mirip desahan. Dia kembali melumat bibir Sasuke dan meraih salah satu tangannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia mengarahkan tangan Sasuke untuk memeluk tubuh telanjangnya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memeluk leher laki-laki itu.

Sasuke mulai membalas ciumannya. Walau sedikit kaku, tapi dia bisa mengimbangi gerakan Sakura. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak di punggung Sakura dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu untuk merapat padanya. Saat dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada milik Sakura, dia merasakan sesuatu di pangkal pahanya mulai menegang.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung tersenyum samar.

Dia sendiri sudah menyadari hal itu sejak tadi.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk berbaring ke atas sofa dengan tubuhnya yang masih ada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke mulai menguasai ciumannya dan sentuhannya di tubuh Sakura berubah semakin liar. Dia menyentuh apa saja dan meremas beberapa bagian dengan gemas. Dan itu membuat Sakura mau tidak mau mendesah dalam ciumannya yang mulai memanas.

'Mungkin besok aku harus mengambil cuti dulu,' batinnya saat Sasuke mulai mengambil alih kuasa tuuhnya. Dia mulai berada di atas tubuh Sakura dan menindihnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya terdengar suara desahan dan erangan di kantor itu seperti malam sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini lebih pelan, karena Sakura tahu, suaranya sudah serak akibat 'pertarungan panas'-nya semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview:**

"Kau pergi untuk meninggalkanku? Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Seharusnya aku tahu itu!" Sakura mengumpat kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku akan kembali padamu. Aku janji," kata Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menggugurkan anak ini," kata Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan coba-coba–"

"Selamat tinggal!"

.

"Sakura, kau gila!" Ino berteriak marah pada Sakura. Meskipun dia melihat sahabatnya kembali dengan keadaan berantakan dan menyedihkan, tapi dia tetap merasa marah atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Ino," kilah Sakura.

"Demi apa? Demi egomu sendiri?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan marah.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menolongku?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan tataapn penuh permohonan.

.

"Maafkan Mama, Sarada. Mama benar-benar Mama yang jahat," Sakura menangis sesunggukan di depan tubuh Sarada yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dari ujung ruangan dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan yang tidak pernah pernah dilihatnya.

"Mama..."

"Sarada!" kedua mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Wuehehehehe... Gak jadi tamat. Hahahaha! Maap, yee. Udah diPHPin author. Gak tahu deh kapan tamatnya. Tunggu aja. **

**Yah, saya bikin Sasuke OOC di sini. Bayangin aja kayak Charasuke di RTN. **

**Dan kemarin ada yang nanya, apa saya adalah seorang psikolog? Karena Sakura sering jadi psikiater di sini. Jawabannya: Pengennya, sih. Doain aja, y? Hahaha! Lagian, Sakura kan emang sekarang jadi ketua Klinik Kesehatan Mental Anak-anak (di Sakura Hiden). Jadi pas aja gitu ama karakternya. **

**Yosh! Makasih yang udah review dan follow dan juga fav. **


End file.
